Many materials such as ferrous metals, e.g., carbon steel; non-ferrous metals such as titanium, aluminum, beryllium, copper, etc.; ceramics and plastics would have a much broader range of usefulness if their surface properties such as hardness, wear resistance, corrosion resistance, etc., could be improved. In the past many types of surface coatings have been proposed for this purpose with varying degrees of success. In some instances the bonding of the coatings to these materials leaves something to be desired and in other instances desirable properties such as hardness are obtained at the expense of properties such as ductility. As examples of coatings which have been proposed mention may be made of nitrides, carbides and borides of titanium, hafnium and zirconium which have excellent hardness and corrosion resistance and have long been used to impart these properties to objects such as machine tools, cutting edges, valve parts, etc. Although such coatings have enhanced the use-life of such objects, inconsistent bonding and the porousness and discontinuity of the coatings have in some instances left something to be desired in terms of performance.